Dark Hero
by MoonFlower21
Summary: The Monster Buster Club are in Singletown University. Cathy's cousin Monica, is on planet earth and seems to be on edge as something bad will happen to her and Cathy. While also putting up with a new kid that has arrived at the University. Will Monica and the MBC be able to handle it or will everything go very wrong? Read to find out!


Dark Hero

Chapter 1

(Monica's P.O.V)

Hi my names Monica and I am 19 years old, I sat at a table in SingleTown University's cafeteria eating my breakfast. I looked around to try and find my 4 friends. I started to think and sighed then heard someone calling out to me "Hey Monica!" I turned to see who it was. "Oh...hey Cathy." Cathy...Someone who you can all probably say is to cheery and hyper all the time, but she is...well how do I put this...my best friend and cousin. She gave me a smile and looked like she was running away from someone. I stood up and sighed. She hid behind me and I looked over my shoulder to look at her. "Who are you running away from this time?" I said. "I'm hiding from-" She didn't get to finish her sentence cuz the one she was hiding from was Jeremy. He was right behind Cathy. "H-Hi Cathy" he said with a nervous and shaky voice. Cathy then hugged me and said "Hi Jeremy...what do you want?" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?" he said with a big smile. "Well I can't cause...I'm sick so I need you to leave me alone for a few weeks or maybe even months" she smiled nervously. "B-but I can't do that your my girlfriend" I turned and looked at Cathy then at Jeremy. He was about to reach for Cathy when I grabbed his arm. He looked at me with a confused face. Then I said with an emotionless look, "She told you to leave her alone...didn't she?" "I can't leave her alone she is sick and I have to take care of her" he said with a serious face. If their was one thing that pissed me off...it would be a low life stalkers stalking my cousin everywhere she went. "Look, if you don't want to get hurt I suggest that you leave her alone now" I said in a dark and serious voice. He looked at me and laughed abit then tried to reach for her again. "I warned you" I grabbed his arms and lifted him in the air. "H-HEY! Put me down right now!" I looked at him and said "Oh sure I will cuz that's the fun part!" I smirked then threw him across the cafeteria making him hit the wall and leaving a hole in it. Everyone then looked at Jeremy with worried looks then they looked at me and I gave all of them death glares and they all turned around scared and minding their own business like if nothing ever happened. I looked down at Cathy, "Can you stop hugging me already" I said with an annoyed look. "Oh sorry" she let go of me with a little laugh and smile then she turned to see that three of our friends were walking up to us. "Hey Cathy! Hey Monica!" said Chris and Sam. Danny then walked up in between Cathy and me while he put his arms around Cathy and my shoulders then whistled with a smile on his face. "What happened here?" he said with a smirk and looked at me. "I taught a low life stalker a lesson and I also suggest you don't touch me either" I said with a serious but calm voice. "Oh really...well then I will try this instead" He grabbed my face and leaned in for a kiss.

(Cathy's P.O.V)

If there was one person you didn't want to piss off...it would be Monica. As you all saw what she did to Jeremy. I looked at her as she elbowed Danny in the stomach before he could kiss her. I started to laugh abit as he squealed in pain then fell to his knees. "Ouch that must hurt alot huh Danny?" I knelt beside him and helped him stand up. "T-Thanks Cath" he said with a squeaky voice. I looked at Chris and Sam who were laughing like maniacs. "Serves you right Danny for trying to kiss her" Sam said. "I know and she also made you look funny" Chris said. They were still laughing. "Come on guys help me out here I've been trying since I first met her." "Danny she won't let herself and if I know my cousin she will kick anyone's ass who would even try to do that," I said when I noticed I was still holding Danny. I blushed bright red and Danny looked at me and said "Hey Cath why are you blushing?" he looked at me holding him and he blushed as well. We both immediately let go of each other and I turned to look at Monica but she was walking away.

(Sam P.O.V)

I noticed that Monica was looking at the window like if something was there then I turned my head to the window and saw something flying by the window and looked at Monica then she looked at me. I guess no one else noticed, it but me and Monica. We were the only ones who noticed it, if it was an alien our v-coms would have gone off. I was wondering why our v-coms didn't go off then I motioned to her to go check it out and she nodded and started to walk away. I turned to Cathy who just noticed Monica walking away but it also looked like she was going to go after her, luckily I stopped her. "Hey Moni-" She was about to call her but I put my hand on her shoulder and said with a fake smile, "Leave her Cathy she probably needs some alone time." She looked at me and nodded. Suddenly the bell rang. "Well let's all go to class" I said and we all walked to class. You are all probably wondering why I send her to check it out huh? Well it's simple she is a rhapsodian just like Cathy and Mr. Smith plus she also likes to check things out alone.

(Danny P.O.V)

I felt like something was going on cause Sam was acting weird when Cathy tried to call Monica and trust me I got suspicious but we all walked to class. I walked next to Chris and whispered "So Chris when are you going to ask out Sam?" He looked at me and blushed dark red.

(Chris P.O.V)

Danny and I were walking infront of Sam and Cathy while we were talking then he asked me a question I wanted to avoid while walking "So Chris when are you going to ask out Sam?" I blushed dark red when he asked me that question. To tell you the truth I really liked Sam and wanted to ask her out since middle school. I whispered back "Dude can we talk about this later?" He looked at me, "Whatever man...you are going to ask her out sometime later" he said that when we all entered gym class.

(Monica P.O.V)

I left the cafeteria to check what was outside. I was walking outside and looking around when something flew at me trying to attack but I dodged it. It flew at me again but I managed to grab it by the wing with my hands. Then I threw it against the ground. "Who are you and what do you want?" He looked at me and smirked. By that time I got angry and punched him but he managed to dodge my punch making my fist hit the ground while leaving a hole with a few cracks on the outside. I looked up infront of me and pulled my hand out of the ground. "I'll ask one more time...Who are you and what do you want?" he looked back at me and said "I want a bride who is strong I was going to go after your cousin Cathy but you seem more powerful than her" he said. "Don't even go near me or my cousin cuz if you do I will kill you myself" I said in a dark and threatening voice. "By my guess you also might be crazy for trying to look for a bride, so leave this planet now Zardox" He looks at me and appears infront of me. (A Zardox is an alien with 4 dark wings that are like blades, sharp like knives long hair all the way to its back and infront of its face covering one eye, has a wolf dragon like tail, horns on his head, looks kinda like a human, also has a non-hooded cloak all the way up to its thighs, only covers the mouth, 3 x's on the middle of the cloak, sharp claws and sharp teeth, the pants reach up to the tip of the back shoe and devil like eyes. Made this up ^.^) I tried to punch him but he grabbed my hand then smirked at me and threw me against a tree making it break in two. "...gah..." I said as I hit the tree and the ground, then I got up and wiped the blood from my mouth and looked at him. He then appeared infront of me again but this time I manage to spin kick him in the stomach making him go through 5 trees. The fight kept going on for almost half an hour until we both could barely fight, I had cuts all over my body which blood came out from, and some bruises. He had more wounds on him and he then told me "We will meet again but next time I'll bring a friend" He spread his wings out then flew up and left with a smirk. I looked up and shouted with and angry tone of voice, **"HEY! GET BACK HERE! WE AREN'T FINISHED YET!"** but he flew away. "...Tsk...Damn bastard" I said and turned to walk away then I walked to the gym. When I went inside the gym everyone turned to look at me and I was actually relieved that our coach wasn't here. I saw Sam, Cathy, Chris, and Danny running towards me with worried faces. "Monica, W-what happened to you?" Cathy said looking at me worried. I stayed quiet for awhile but then I said, "...Nothing happened Cathy..." "Really you call all the cuts and bruises... **NOTHING!**" Danny said while looking at me and yelling at the last word. **"...grr...YES!...I CALL IT NOTHING SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I yelled. "Monica you have to go to the nurse to get yourself cleaned up" Sam said with concern in her voice. "I told you it's nothing...so don't worry about it" I said turning away but as soon as I turned my head away I ended up looking at Chris. "Monica you have to go to the nurse or me and Danny are going to take you" Chris said. "I said don't worry about it" and as soon as I said that I saw Chris and Danny look at each other, they both nodded at the same time. Next thing I knew they both grabbed my arms and started dragging me to the nurses office. "H-Hey let me go...ugh...y-you guys are so lucky I'm weak right now." Danny and Chris smiled and said "Don't worry Monica the nurse will have you feeling better in no time."

(No Ones' P.O.V.)

Danny and Chris were dragging Monica to the nurse's office while Cathy and Sam looked at each other with worried looks, while everybody looked at the 5 of them and started to whisper things to each other. After a few minutes later the bell rang for lunch.

(Cathy's P.O.V)

As soon as the bell rang me and Sam got dressed and went running to see if Monica was ok. To my surprise I saw Danny and Chris came out of the nurses office. "How is she doing?" I asked Chris and Danny. "She's fine she only needs to rest for a while." Chris said. "Can we at least go inside to check on her?" Sam said with worry in her voice. "Alright but lets make it quick" Danny said. We then went inside the nurse's office and saw Monica sleeping peacefully on one of the beds. I was looking at Monica then narrowed my eyes and said in a soft whisper "Monica what happened to you?" Chris saw me with a worried face. "Hey Cathy she's gonna be alright." Chris said with a smile. "Your right...but this is the first time she ever got hurt really badly." Danny, Sam, and Chris were shocked that this had happened to Monica. All 4 of us then saw Monica opening her eyes and she sat up and looked at us "What?" she said in her usual annoyed voice. "Monica are you ok?" Sam said while looking at her. "...Yeah...I'm fine" "...Good...cuz we are going to get food we'll meet you there ok?" "...Yeah...whatever..." she turned her head to look at the window. We left to the cafeteria and got our food then sat at the table wondering if Monica was going to be alright. "Hey do you guys think that she will be alright?" Danny looked at me while putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Cath...plus this is Monica we're talking about" he then smiled at me which made me blush. "You're right she is my cousin after all." I smiled while looking down at my food.

(Monica's P.O.V)

I saw that the four of them left to go get food then turned my head towards the window and that is when the nurse came in and said with a smile "Do you feel any better Monica?" I looked at the nurse and said in a calm voice "Yeah...so...can I go already?" "Of course" as soon as she took off some of the bandages and left some on just in case, I started to walk out of the nurses office looking down ticked off. 'Tsk...I don't like it when someone is strong like me...I hate it so much' I thought to myself. I then bumped into someone. "HEY!...Watch where you're going" I said in an angry tone. "Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean t-" He looked at me and I looked at him but what I did notice was that I landed on top of him 'S-shit I landed on top of him I need to get up' I thought and I was about to get up when he wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned forward to me and our faces were inches away from each other then he said "Wow your so beautiful...what's your name?" he started to lean forward again but before he could kiss me I pushed his face down with my hand and moved his arm my waist then I got up. "Leave me alone...got it" I said with a faint blush. He had spikey black hair which made it look like it faded to blue on the tips, he also had bangs that covered his right eye, he wore a black v-neck t-shirt, and black pants with blue flames and black and blue converse, he also wore 4 bracelets, 2 were blue and 2 were black with spikes, he had Cerulean blue eyes. He stood up and looked at me and I looked at him. "I'll try to stay away but there are no promises" he smirked. I walked right passed him and thought '_**GRRR**_...That guy really pisses me off'

(Danny P.O.V)

I was talking and laughing with Chris, Cathy, and Sam until I heard an annoying voice right behind me. _"Hello Daniel how is your friend doing at the nurses office~"_ 'Damn it not now' I thought. "Not now Mark leave us alone" _"Oh~...Does Danny-Wanny want a bottle for crying over his friend~"_ he said in an annoying voice. "Look Mark leave us alone" Sam said with a calm voice. "You stay out of this Sam" he said. "Hey Mark I suggest you shut up before I shut it for you" I said while standing up and grabbing him by the shirt. "You should destroy that monster of a girl and let her leave the University" "Hey Mark that is really rude to say when she isn't here plus she's Cathy's cousin " Chris also said while standing up. "She should be locked up like the monster she is you should also leave her to rot in a cage Cathy" Cathy stood up and looked at him with a serious angry face. "You better take all the things you said about her back" I looked behind of Mark then let him go, but he managed to say, _"Oh~ and what are you going to do if I don't? Huh?...Cathy?" _

(Monica's P.O.V)

I walked into the cafeteria and everyone but Danny and Mark saw me. Then I saw Danny holding Mark by his shirt. I walked towards them but I managed to hear Mark say everything about me being a Monster then I stood behind Mark. Then Danny saw me and let Mark go while he said, _"Oh~ and what are you going to do if I don't? Huh?...Cathy?"_ He said laughing. _**"She would say that I would get your arms twist them till they break and bleed then I would punch your stomach so hard that you will cough out blood then tie your legs up and hang you by them, cut open your stomach and leave you hanging then come back with a longer knife and slice your neck...so...I would suggest you leave all of them alone Mark"**_ I said with an evil grin and abit of insanity in my voice. Then Mark turned around and saw me. "O-oh y-yeah and what i-if I don't want t-to?" he said in a scared voice. Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy all thought 'He really wants to die' I looked at him with a serious and annoyed face then I grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the wall but to my surprise the guy I bumped into earlier managed to catch the annoying little pest. Cathy, Sam, Danny, and Chris were all surprised that he even caught Mark. They all walked next to me and said "What The Hell!" "Impossible..." "How can that be?" The guy put Mark down and walked towards me with a smirk then stopped infront of me. "So...is this how you treat your fellow classmates?" Danny and Chris were about to hit him but I put a hands infront of them and they stopped. "I only do it to the ones I hate, and the ones who annoy me and my friends, especially my cousin" I said with a serious but calm voice. "Oh really?" he said getting closer to my face. "Yes plus you are starting to annoy me and my friends" I turned my head to the left to look at Sam and Cathy and some other girls who were already lovestrucked. 'Man am I the only sane girl here?' I turned back to look at him. "I really never finished introducing myself...The names Arashi and you are?" he said with a smirk. "None of your business" I turned around and grabbed Cathy and Sam who were still lovestruck by the shirt then motioned Danny and Chris to follow. "Man that guy really pisses me off it's like, did you see how close he got to you Monica?" Danny said frustrated. "I really don't care about that guy lets just go to class alright" I said while still dragging Sam and Cathy. "Yeah Danny just forget about it" Chris said while walking. "Fine"

(Arashi's P.O.V)

I saw her leave and smirked thinking 'This is already an interesting first day but she's gonna be mine soon...I wonder what's her name?' I turn to see that a whole group of girls were looking at me and my smirk grew bigger. 'I will get her one day but first...I do need to have some fun' I thought and said _"Hello~ Ladies~"_

**After School**

(Danny's P.O.V.)

It's funny how Sam, Chris, and Cathy just left to do a project they need to finish for arts and crafts class and left me and Monica walking to the clubhouse together "Man that guy really ticks me off getting really close to you like that it's really annoying" I said with frustration in my voice. "I mean he looked like if he wanted to kiss you" "It's not the first time he tried to kiss me this is the second time" Monica said with abit of a ticked off voice. **"S-SECOND T-THEN WHEN WAS THE FIRST TIME?!"** I said yelling at her. "The first time was when I walked out of the nurses office and bumped into him in the hallway" she said. "Was he forcing you to kiss him?" I said with a worried voice and grabbing her by the arm. "No...and plus he bumped into me and I fell on top of him by accident" she said and looked to the side with a faint blush. I looked at her and let her go then we went into the clubhouse. She laid down on the large couch and I sat on the small one and silence filled the room until she finally said "So...Danny...Who do you like?" She said standing up from the couch and walked towards me. I blushed abit when she looked at me then I stood up and looked at her. "You want to know who I like?" I said while my bangs covered my eyes. "Yeah...but if you don't want to talk about it then I won't mention it again" she was about to turn around when I grabbed her arms and made her look at me our faces inches apart from each other "Do you know who I like?" I said to her in a sweet and soft voice. "No...I don't know who you like" she said in a soft yet vulnerable voice. "...I...like you Monica" she was about to say something when I gently put my hands on her face and leaned in forward abit then I closed both my eyes slowly as I leaned forward abit more until our lips touched and I slowly wrapped my arms around her. She then closed her eyes as well. 'I can't believe it I'm kissing her...she tastes so sweet just like strawberries' I thought. We kept kissing for a few more minutes and pulled away to get air. We were both catching our breaths. I looked at her and said in a low voice "...Monica?..." "...Yeah?" she said in a soft voice, "Do...you want to be my girlfriend?" I said. She looked at me with a sad face. "H-hey what's wrong?" "I'm sorry I can't be your girlfriend" she said and she turned her head to the side. "W-why?" I looked at her with a concerned face. "There is someone else who likes you to much to let you go and she is always there for you" "B-but the only one who was there for me the most was...C-Cathy!" I said with a shocked look. "Yeah...she always did like you so much, so you should go ask her out before she finds someone else" she said with a calm voice then I nodded and ran out the clubhouse to go to Sam's house where Cathy was finishing a project with Chris and Sam.

(Monica's P.O.V.)

I stood at the same spot looking at the door with a smile. In a soft whisper I said, "Idiot"

To Be Continued :3

Hope You Enjoyed It :D


End file.
